


Lawless Prince (On Haitus)

by AlexisAlyona



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, God Percy, M/M, Slash later on, boyxgirl, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon had not been seen for hundreds of years. No one knew where he was. Except the primordials. Poseidon had been with his only son. Perseus. Now a war was appraoching and Poseidon is forced to go back to the family he left to help them fight a war he actually never had anything to do with. And who does he bring with him? Well his son Perseus of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promo

Poseidon was a powerful god, and that was well known. The only ones that dared to pick a real fight with him were his brothers. But Poseidon held a secret close to him. He had an ability that no other god had. He could absorbe the power from the dieties around him, making him more powerful. None of his godly or demigod children ever got this gift as Poseidon deemed it to dangerous for them. The child would die from the amount of power it would absorbe being around demigods or other gods. So when one of Poseidon´s children got the ability, Poseidon panicked. He called for some old friends. The primordials. Poseidon was the only god that still had contact with the primordials and he considered them his family and they considered him theirs. So when Poseidon called for help the first one to react was Tartarus. He rushed to Poseidon´s side to help him. Pontus and Thalassa were not far behind. Nyx, Erebus, Aether and Chronos set up a place for Poseidon to stay back in the Void. 

The child Poseidon brought with him was later named Perseus after the power he radiated. The one thing that was different with Perseus was that he had no mother. He was born through Poseidon´s power alone. It made him speciall, different then the rest. It also made him something never heard of. He was not a demigod, not a god, not a titan and not a primordial. He was not bound to ancient laws. The only thing Poseidon worried about was that Perseus would need someone to be his mother. No child should be without a mother. Chaos knew this and he asked his daughter Nyx to be young Perseus´s mother. When Nyx asked Poseidon if that was alright Poseidon just smiled and nodded. He knew that Nyx was a wonderful mother to the children she raised herself. So Nyx became Perseus´s mother and when Poseidon was not there Erebus took over the roll of his father. 

Poseidon spent most of his time with his son as his marriage with Amphirtite was falling apart. He had no problem with divorcing her but Hera refused to do so. So Poseidon did what he had to do. He asked Chaos to divorce them. Chaos did as Poseidon asked and the seas were without a queen. Triton had faded some years before and Amphitrite had wanted Poseidon to give her another child but Poseidon refused to do so. The only child of Poseidon that was alive was now Perseus, making him the prince of the oceans. Perseus was also the blessed one of the primordials so he could keep his power under control. 

Perseus grew at the speed of a godling and soon looked like an adult and Poseidon had been missing from Earth for a while and no one of his siblings knew where he had been. So the Olympians sure got a surprise when Poseidon showed up at the Summer Solstice meeting with a boy that looked just like him in tow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon goes back to Olympus and brings Perseus with him.

Zeus was just about to start the meeting when the smell of salt water reached his nose. He, and everyone else looked around confused. Realization dawned on them as they saw the throne room doors open and Poseidon walked in with a boy wearing a pair of sunglasses after him.

"Poseidon?" Hera asked confused.

"Yes" Poseidon responded as he walked to his throne and sat down.

The boy took a seat at the arm rest, leaning against Poseidon who smiled at him.

"Where have you been these last hundred years Poseidon?" Zeus asked

"Why do you care Zeus?" Poseidon asked back.

"I am king and you answer to me!" Zeus thundered, clearly enraged.

"Well I am a king as well. And you never listen to me" Poseidon said with a smirk.

Zeus turned purple in the face as the rest of the concil tried to conceal their laughter. Most of them failing terribly.

"Nice one uncle!" Apollo said happily, he liked Poseidon the most of his family memebers.

Most Olympians liked Poseidon best. Something that Poseidon was well aware of. He was a fair king and the total oposite of Zeus with his cruel ways of ruling the world. There is a reason why Atlantis is a calm and happy place. their king was fair and just, always doing what is best for Atlantis.

"Poseidon?" Hestia asked from her place by the hearth. "Where have you been?"

"I have been with my family" Poseidon answered softly.

"We are your family" Hera sneered.

"No" Poseidon said with a smile.

"What do you meen Poseidon?" Demeter asked.

"He means he has found another family, one that cares for him like we never did" Hades voice said from the shadows.

Poseidon looked at Hades with a sad smile.

"What?" Zeus asked confused.

Poseidon just looked at him and shook his head. He looked to his left where the boy that not one being in the room knew sat. Said boy looked at Poseidon and smiled before removing his sunglasses. Gasps rang through the room. His eyes were the same as Poseidon´s. A clear and shining sea green, vibrating with power and wisdom even Athena envied.

"Who are you?" Zeus seethed.

"Come now Zeus. Not even you are that stupid" The boy said.

Zeus glared at the boy and went to grab his bolt when said bolt flew away from his grasp. It flew straight at the nameless boy who catched it easely. The Olympians satred at the boy in shock, he should have been electrocuted from the power.

"H-how?" Zeus stuterred out.

"You would do well not to try and attack the lawless prince Zeus" A voice from the shadows said. 

A woman with pitch black hair and eyes stepped out. She wa wearing a black tight dress that would draw the eyes of any man but hers were locked on the man that was bahind her. Her husband years before the Olympians were born. 

"L-lady Nyx?" Athena stuterred out and bowed low.

The rest of the Olympians followed her example and bowed low. Nyx nodded at them but looked at Poseidon with a smile.

"Hello Poseidon. How is your day going?" She asked playfully.

"Going good so far, thank you Nyx" Poseidon answered with a soft smile on his face.

Nyx smiled and turned to the boy who still was holding the lightning bolt.

"And how is my baby boy doing?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"I am not a baby anymore mom. But I am fine" The boy answered to everyones shock.

"You will always be a baby to me" Nyx said with a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"Can someone explain this to us?" Athena asked extreamly confused.

"Of course. Your father tried to shoot his lightning bolt at my son and my son acted before him" Nyx explained.

"You have a son with Poseidon? What does your husband think of that?" Hera asked with a frown.

"Consiering that I am acting as his father when Poseidon could not I would say that I am fine with my wife´s adopted child" Erebus answered.

A shocked silence filled the room as the Olympians tried to comperhand what Erebus just said.

"If you are his adoptive mother. Who is his real mother?" Hera asked with a glare.

"I am right here so you can ask me if you would like to know. And I have a name" The nameless boy said and glared at Hera who quickly looked away in fear.

"What is your name?" Hephaestus asked suprising everyone.

"My name is Perseus, Lord Hephaestus" The now named Perseus said kindly.

Hephaestus nodded at him and got back to his tinkering.

"You are named after my son?" Zeus asked smugly.

"No" Perseus glared at him. "I was named Perseus because of the power I hold"

"What powers fo you have boy?" Artemis asked coldly.

"I do not feel that it is nececary for me to tell you that" Perseus said.

Artemis drew her bow and pointed an arrow at him.

"You will tell me what I want to know boy!" She hissed.

"I catched your father´s bolt. I can catch an arrow from you" Perseus said.

He didn´t say it cockily but he said it in a way that they all knew he ment what he said. She glared at him, she hated all boys and the ones proving her wrong she hated more. So she fired her arrow at him but a golden arrow met hers half way, making it go off course. She looked with wide eyes at Apollo who was glaring at her.

"You may be my sister but Perseus has done no wrong" He said. "Plus. You don´t shoot Uncle Poseidon´s kids. Never"

Artemis glared at her twin surprised. Apollo never went against her. She quickly became angry.

"Why you-" She started.

"Artemis enough!" Poseidon loudly called out.

Artemis sat back in her throne, knowing that she can´t win against Poseidon, no one can.

"Thank you for protecting me Lord Apollo" Perseus said.

Apollo smiled at him.

"Just Apollo is fine. And you´re welcome. Any family of Poseidon is under my protection at any time"

Poseidon smiled at Apollo who happily smiled back. Family was everything to Poseidon.

"Now" Perseus said with crossed arms. "Can someone tell us the plan in this war?"


End file.
